Marry You
by Tears of Jade
Summary: Two Titans have decided to take a short break from crime fighting and just relax. But with alcohol involved who knows what will happen. They're of age to drink, but it's rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Oh and the song I had in my head was actually the glee version of this song, but I think either will do. It's more fun if you listen while you read, but that's entirely up to you.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. **

Beastboy laughed, drinking the last of his fourth shot.

"Wooooow dude that was good!"

Raven just shook her head. "Beastboy," she slurred, "You're drunk."

"Nuh uh!" The changeling shook his head, almost falling off the stool. "Whooooa okay mebbe a little."

The empath giggled slightly, "It's beautiful out there." She stated, staring suddenly out the window.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. "You know we should go do something."

"You mean other than getting drunk in the middle of the week when we're supposed to be "checking on the prisons"?"

"Exactly! Why don't we…go TP the mayor's house!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You know we're already going to be in big trouble if the rest of the team finds out what we've been doing. We probably should quite while we're ahead."

Her green teammate just sat there, thinking. "What if we go skinny dipping in the bay?"

She just shook her head. "Not happening."

Suddenly he turned, looking straight into her eyes, almost all traces of drunken humor gone, "Then let's get married."

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. **

"M…married?" Raven stuttered. "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged. "Just something I've wanted to do." He admitted. "I just figured that the only way you would ever go for it is…." He trailed off, his meaning clear.

Raven didn't know what possessed her, but she stared intently back at him and replied. "Why not."

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.  
**

Beast boy grinned. "Sweet! C'mon I know just where we can go. There's this little place right around the corner that does stuff like this all the time. It's perfect!"

She smiled, taking his offered hand. "Only one condition: You pay for the drinks."

He replied by throwing a couple of twenties on the bar where they had been sitting and raced off, her hand in his.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
**

"Wait!" He stopped suddenly, almost making the empath collide with him. "I don't have a ring!"

She laughed softly. "Well then you'd better get one if you expect me to marry you."

"Don't move…please? I'll be right back" The changeling turned into a green raven and flew quickly off into the night.

Raven sat on a bench in front of the tiny chapel, waiting on her friend…boyfriend…fiancé…to return.

Just as the first tiny hints of doubt began to penetrate her inebriated brain, Beastboy returned.

"I've got it!" He held up a small box."It was my mother's engagement ring." He toyed with it absently. "She didn't usually wear it when they were in the field. Didn't want to lose it I guess." When he looked up at Raven again, the glazed look had returned. "Well what are we waiting for?" **  
**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.  
**

"Beastboy hang on." She stopped, pulling on his hand to bring him in front of her.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He questioned, "Having second thoughts?"

She blushed, "No but...what if you decide in the morning that this was a stupid idea?"

"Then we do whatever you want to do. I won't blame you if you want to get a divorce or something."

Raven just smiled, "Not gonna happen. Now come on." It was her turn to drag him inside the small chapel.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. **

The next morning, Raven woke to a gentle snoring sound in her ear. She looked down to see two strong, green arms around her middle and felt her husband's warm breath on her neck. The empath looked down at her ring, smiling softly. She would never tell the changeling, but she hadn't had more than a sip of alcohol the whole night so, as a result, she was perfectly sober. What bothered her was that he was clearly not. Would he reject her?

At that exact moment she felt the young man stir behind her.

"Gmorning, Rae." He kissed her ear softly, "How's my wife today?"

Astounded, Raven rolled to face him. "You remember? I thought you were drunk?"

He just blushed a deep brown, "Well…mebbe I told the bartender to water my shots…a little…or a lot."

"So...last night?"

"Was real. I've wanted to date you for a long time now." He laughed quietly, "I never thought you go for it. And honestly jumping into marriage wasn't what I had in mind when I opened my mouth. I was planning on asking you to go out with me, with a wedding to follow later." He teased her.

Now it was her turn to blush. "I…kind of wasn't drunk either."

"So you wanted to marry me? You did that of your own free will?"

She simply nodded and curled into his chest.

Beastboy grinned. "Wow…so…does this mean we're gonna stay married?"

Raven kissed his collarbone gently, "I think it does."

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**

* * *

**

**Wow that one just kinda popped in my head in the middle of MIS this morning. Not one of my best, but I thought it was cute. OOC for sure, but sometimes you just feel like making the characters do crazy things. Anywho, please review! And thank you to all who have reviewed any of my stories so far. You guys make my day.**


End file.
